


Ideas for Outlander fanfic

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: With the kind permission of takemeawaytocamelot: Another idea for the A Wild Night in Vegas...





	1. Small pictures for Outlander fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takemeawaytocamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wild Night in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267100) by [takemeawaytocamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeawaytocamelot/pseuds/takemeawaytocamelot). 



> With the kind permission of takemeawaytocamelot: Another idea for the A Wild Night in Vegas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...aye, aye, this is Fergus, not Dalhousie!! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...She smiled up at him as he gently took Fergus from her and held him up to his still bare chest. He relaxed immediately, feeling the warmth of his Da permeate him as well, falling right back to sleep....  
>  (A Wild Night in Vegas)


End file.
